Deidara's Sick Days
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Deidara gets sick. Good thing Akatsuki friends are there to help!
1. Morning, Ugh

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 1: Morning, Ugh.

* * *

I woke up feeling like crap. My head and eyelids ached, my face felt all stuffy, my nose was runny, and my throat felt parched and scratchy.

_Just great. I'm sick._

Snuggling back into bed I attempted to get some more sleep only to be bombarded by the morning Akatsuki noises in the kitchen. Going under my blankets and covering my ears with an extra pillow I tried to block out the noise.

_Just focus on your art… Dream about my wonderful art….Ignore them…..._

Surprisingly it gradually worked and I soon felt myself drift off once again into wonderful, inviting sleep…

…...

Something awakened me out of my slumber, and I was going blow up whoever did to kingdom come! I couldn't help but notice the excitement was coming from the kitchen. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't care.

_Just go away…_I moaned in my head. _Leave me alone…_

The noises persisted and suddenly I heard a "**BANG!" **as my door was thrown open.

_That's it. I will __**KILL **__whoever is in my room!_

"Deidara Senpai! Time to wake up!"

_Tobi. That idiot!_

"**Get out of here Tobi before I blow you up!"** I tried to yell but my voice only came out sounding scratchy and low. Yet still threatening enough.

"Senpai? Is there something wrong?" Tobi's concerned voice came from somewhere closeby.

"_Ugh…"_ I groaned from under my covers.

_At least I __**thought **__it sounded threatening enough. Huh! Knowing Tobi he's probably too stupid to even realize I'm pissed. But under these covers I should be safe to an extent from his stupidity…_

"Tobi knows! Tobi will help Deidara Senpai get better!"

_No! Please no!_

"Tobi, just go away…" I moaned.

"Wait here Senpai! Tobi will be back soon!"

_Where the hell does he think I'll go?_

The sudden slam of my door closing as he left jolted me out of my somewhat relaxed state as I glared in his direction.

_I'm gonna kill that guy. _

…_._

_I finally began to feel relaxed again, which took quite a bit of time since being a Shinobi means you're never supposed to let your guard down even for an instant. However, that relaxation didn't last long as my reflexes instantly came back as soon as I heard my door open. _

**"Tobi, I told you to leave me alone…"** I growled, burying my face further into my pillow.

"It isn't him brat," Sasori's voice replied gruffly.

_Great. Now Sasori's gonna __**make **__me get outa bed…_

"Then go away Sasori…" I mumbled.

_Just leave me alone!_

"**No."**

_Figures. _

"You've slept in too long as it is. We're going on a mission tomorrow and your stock in clay is low. You were gonna go get some this morning, or have you forgotten?" He growled.

_That's right I was... But, ugh, not now. I feel horrible…_

"I will later…" my voice muffled under the blankets.

"You will, _**later**__?" _Sasori asked unbelievingly.

_I wouldn't have believed it either. I talked all about it on the way back to base on how I was gonna restock my clay at the best __riverbed __by the hideout. _

"Nice try brat. But I had to hear you complain the entire way back about not having enough, so you're getting it now."

_That damn Sasori…Why the hell does he have to do this __**now**__ of all times!_

Without notice the warm blankets covering me were thrown off and I immediately felt that luscious comfort leave as I glowered at my partner.

"What the hell Sasori!"

"**Get up brat. I don't have time for this."**

My eyes sent him daggers of pure hatred he completely ignored, a_s usual, _while he just stood there. I knew if I didn't get up in three seconds I would be thrown off.

"_Fine,"_ I spat venomously as I sat up. A little too quickly I might add. Closing my eyes at the pain, I held onto my head for a few seconds as I waited for the banging to stop. When I opened them Sasori was gone.

_I could try and sleep a few more minutes… No…Sasori would just throw me across the room once he found me. Better get up now I guess…_

Slowly I began to get ready for the day. I got dressed, put my hair up in its ponytails, and washed my face. It was then I looked up in the mirror and got a good look at myself.

"Wow. I look terrible," my raspy voice said out loud. My eyes were red with dark bags under them, my skin was flushed, and I looked like I had just come out of a grave.

_And Sasori didn't notice this? Huh! Yeah right. I'm sure he did. He just didn't care._

"Bastard," I growled.

Yawning, I made my way out the bathroom door and back into my room.

"Well. I better get some breakfast then at least," I muttered as I made my way towards the kitchen for a, _hopefully_, refreshing meal. And a much better start to my day.


	2. Clay, Yay!

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 2: Clay, Yay!

* * *

As I dragged myself toward the kitchen I looked up with heavy eyes at the scenery in front of me. My eyes still held some morning blurriness but whatever. No one was in the kitchen anymore, thankfully. I don't think my head could take any loud noises right now. Except from my art of course.

Feeling hungry, I made my way towards the cereal and poured myself a bowl, got out the milk and a spoon, and began to eat.

_What should I drink? Hmmm…If I want any chance of going back to sleep I shouldn't have coffee…Maybe orange juice instead…_

Getting up, I felt the already throbbing pain in my head increase and cringed as I put a hand up to my forehead. Grumbling, I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat back down. I kind of spaced out for a bit. Just stared at nothing with a hand around my glass.

"What are you staring at Deidara?" Kisame spoke from somewhere behind me. I knew he was smirking at me. Blinking a few times, I slowly looked up at him with droopy eyelids. He was leaned against the wall, and looking pretty cool with a grin plastered on his face as he watched me. I sighed as I looked back down at my glass. "Nothing," I replied.

Kisame chuckled. "Sure thing kid. Looks like it to me..." He replied sarcastically. "You wake up too early today or what?"

I glared at the table. "Sasori woke me up."

"I see…Well I suppose better now than later in the day. Don't want to waste any of the day."

I didn't respond.

In a few seconds Kisame left, leaving me alone once again.

_I better get that clay before Sasori finds me. Then I can get back to wonderful sleep…_

Standing up, _slowly_ this time, I went over to the sink and washed my dishes, then made my way through the complex tunnels of the Akatsuki hideout, that eventually led me outside.

….

As soon as I stepped out in the cold air I was met with that wretched sunlight.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, covering my face with an arm. My head did _not _like that. **At all. **

_Alright. Quickly Deidara, find some clay. Make Sasori happy. _Nodding, I walked across the wet grass toward my favorite riverbed. It provided me with clay _just _supple enough for me to mold it into art.

"Finally," I breathed out a sigh of relief upon reaching it.

Soon I gathered enough clay to last me awhile and placed it in my pouch as I headed back to base.

On my way back a gust of wind blew my hair, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"Damn morning weather..." I mumbled with my arms wrapped around my upper body in an attempt to keep warm. Making my way back up the hill that led back to the Akatsuki hideout, I shakily performed the Jutsu to open the stone wall and went inside, which of course felt _just_ as damp and cold as outside.

_Damn it! I thought coming in would bring in **some **relief but it's practically the same inside! Kakuzu and his cheap money! He could have at least turned the heat on some. Ohhhh, how I can't wait until I get back in my bed…_

My hands were as cold as ice after looking through the cold water for the perfect clay with**_ foul __weather_ **to top it off...

_Huh! Damn weather._

As I came through the door leading towards our living quarters I bumped into none other than Sasori.

"Watch it brat," he remarked.

I said nothing. I didn't care. I just wanted to go straight to my room.

"Deidara!" Sasori called as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed at his constant interruptions of my sleep!

"**Don't talk to me like that brat. You'll regret it,"** he warned.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

I wasn't sure if Sasori was about to come over and personally show me how much I would regret saying that, but surprisingly he didn't. Maybe he could tell after all that _I _was the one not to mess with right now, especially when I didn't get my sleep.

**"You better have gotten enough clay to last you the week. I don't wanna hear any complaining tomorrow, got it?" **He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to look threatening. But I knew he wouldn't seriously hurt me. It'd be too much of a a pain for Leader to have an injured member.

"Yeah, I got it," I muttered. And without waiting for another comment went straight to my room and shut the door with a **"bang!"** as I flopped down onto my bed, and fell into the impending sleep that awaited me…

…..


	3. Sick, Ew! Soup, Yum!

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 3: Sick, Ew! Soup, Yum!

**Authors Note: **On a side note, I loooove Tobi's "Senpai," but given how Sasori is still alive right now I didn't think Tobi would have a reason to call Deidara that and not the others. So he just calls him "Deidara."

* * *

_Ohhhhh this feels sooooo niiiiice…._I felt a smile come over my face as snuggled more under the warmth of my thick blankets.

_I feel so warm…so cozy…so…..__Oh shit. _Bursting out of the comfort of my heavenly bed, I dashed toward the bathroom just in time before I threw up what food I had.

"Okay…I think that's it**-*BARF*"**

"Okay…I think that's all-**blahhhh!"**

"Come on, what did I do to deserve-_Nooo! Not again…" _I moaned, my arms rested up on the toilet seat once again as my stomach lurched.

"When will this end?" I cried out. I was officially losing it. I knew it.

In five minutes my stomach felt slightly better. _At least I can walk out of here, _I thought as I slowly stood up, ignoring the wave of nausea that hit me.

"_Deiiiiidaraaaa!"_

_Damn it! It's Tobi!_

"_Deidara! Tobi haaaaas something for you!"_

_I hate him. But I can't avoid this forever I guess…_

"_Deidara, where are you?" _Tobi asked confused from my room.

"In here dumbass!" I shouted, then hacked at the strain it put on my throat.

"_Okey-dokey! Tobi will wait for you Deidara!"_

Clenching my teeth, I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, _cuz not doing that is just gross_, and opened the door.

….

As I came out I noticed Tobi snooping around my room, and was about to tell him to lay off when I was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness. Placing the palm of my hand to my forehead, I braced myself against the wall with the other.

"Deidara? Are you alright?" I heard Tobi ask.

_Just go away Tobi…_

"I'm fine…" I mumbled, hoping he'd take the hint and leave, when suddenly, my body felt limp as I began to fall forward, only to be stopped mid-fall.

_What the?_

It was then I noticed I was being held up by that idiot.

"Let me go Tobi!" I yelled.

"But Deidara, Tobi thinks that's not a good idea-"

"I don't care, get off!"

"Okay Deidara," Tobi gently set me down as I dusted myself off for no apparent reason. What just happened suddenly hit me as I glared at Tobi.

"**Leave,"** I said darkly.

"Tobi is sorry Deidara. But Tobi knows you are sick and should be resting! Why were you up?" Tobi asked.

"I have to use the bathroom _sometimes _you know, Tobi…" I growled, my eyes glaring at that stupid mask of his.

Tobi just cocked his head to the side. Then laughed.

"Hahahaha. You sure are funny Deidara! But Tobi still wants to help!"

"By doing _what?"_

"Tobi has brought Deidara…Ta-da!" Tobi pulled a tray from behind his back with a bowl and cup in front of him. "Hot soup and tea!"

_How did he-whatever…_

"Fine, just-leave…"

"Uh, uh, uh Deidara! Tobi knows Deidara is stubborn, so Tobi will wait till Deidara eats before he leaves!"

…_**What-was that?**_

"Tobi…" I warned in a dangerous tone. "If you wanna live until tomorrow I suggest you get out now…"

"Nuh uh!" Tobi just shook his head.

"_**Tobi…"**_

"Come on Deidara! Just have your soup. _Pleaseeee_…Do it for Tobi?"

He actually sounded like he really wanted me to have this. I _was _feeling pretty hungry. I wonder what time it is…

"Tobi, what time is it?" I demanded.

"5:00 Deidara!" Tobi replied joyfully.

_Five o'clock already? No wonder I'm hungry…I must have skipped lunch…_

"Fine, just give me the damn food."

"Yay!" Tobi shouted as he ran over to me, the soup and bowl barely staying on without falling.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry Deidara!"

Tobi sat down the tray on the table by my bed. "Here you go!"

I was about to start when I noticed Tobi still standing there.

Rolling my eyes I muttered begrudgingly, "Thanks Tobi."

"No problemo!" Tobi lifted a fist up in the air. "Enjoy Deidara! Tobi will be back soon to check on you!"

"No Tobi, don't slam the-" **SLAM!** "Uhhh…Damn it…"

Tobi had left.

I sighed.

"Well…I hope this is edible…" I grumbled as I put a spoonful of the soup up to my mouth. The second I took a slurp, my eyes bulged out of their sockets.

_What…is this?_

I looked down in shock at the supposed "food" before me.

_No way this is food…It can't be…It's too…too…_

_DELICIOUS!_

_How could Tobi possibly make something this good! More importantly, how long has he been holding out? All we ever have to eat at the hideout is garbage!_

Before scarfing down the rest of the soup I noticed my tea.

_No way that could be any better, but still…_

I eyed it suspiciously. Then…bringing the cup up to my lips…I took a sip.

I closed my eyes at the immediate soothing taste and satisfaction it brought to my mouth.

_Oh my gosh this is amazing!_

In one minute I drunk all the tea and slurped every bit of the soup until not a drop of either remained.

_Damn that was good. _


	4. Meds, Yay

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 4: Meds, Yay…

* * *

_Ohhhh…._

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head and a completely parched throat. My face still felt all stuffy, and I was sure my nose was still runny. So all in all…

_I still felt like shit. Possibly even worse since last I woke up. Great…_

Sighing, I tried to get comfortable as I lay on my side. But to no avail. Nothing seemed to be comfortable as I twisted from side to side.

_Damn it! Why is this happening to me!_

_Creeak…._

My door slowly opened.

"Deidara? You awake?" Kisame asked softly from the doorway.

"Yeah…" I grumbled.

With that he came on in, shutting the door quietly behind him as he made his way toward my bed.

I cracked an eye open as I looked up at his face.

"What do you want Kisame?" I mumbled.

"I hear you're sick."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

_This organization isn't exactly known for its sympathy._

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna die on us, that's all," he gave me a sharky grin.

"Well thanks for the concern but I'll be fine. Not like I haven't gotten sick before-_cough! cough!." _ I coughed roughly into my blanket.

"You sound great Deidara," Kisame replied sarcastically.

"_Shhh-shut_ up," I mumbled groggily.

He chuckled. "Well let me at least take your temperature. You really don't look so good."

"Fine, whatever…" I grumbled, settling myself back into my blankets.

I didn't hear a response from Kisame and assumed he left.

_Ahhh…now I'll see if I can go to sleep again…._

…_._

"_Deidara?"_

…_.._

"_Deidara, wake up."_

…_.._

_A nudge to my shoulder. _

_Huh? What'sssthat?_

Slowly cracking my eyes open, they were met with a blurry, blue image.

_Huh?_

Gradually my vision began to focus as Kisame's face came into view, looming over me.

"Ohhh…you came back huh?" I mumbled.

I wasn't exactly sure how that came out, but obviously Kisame didn't care as he smiled again.

"Alright Deidara. Stick out your tongue."

"What?" I gave him a confused look.

He rolled his eyes. "Your temperature Deidara. I need to take it."

"Oh," I said in realization, opening my mouth as Kisame placed the thermometer under my tongue.

I waited a few more minutes, trying not to fall asleep like Kisame said, but I was slowly fading…

"Alright! Let's see," Kisame's bold voice jerked me out of my awaiting sleep.

I looked up to see him holding out the thermometer in front of his face.

"That doesn't look good..." he trailed off, speaking to himself.

"What is it?" I asked. My droopy eyes felt like they were gonna close any minute now.

Kisame looked down at me with an apologetic face. "Sorry Deidara. You have a high temperature. Make sure you don't go out today."

"Yeah….cuz I was planning on it…" I mumbled sarcastically.

"What kind of pain do you have?"

_Oh man…I really didn't want to think right now…My head already hurts so much as it is…_

I moaned, placing my pillow over my head.

"Deidara. I need to know. The sooner you tell me the sooner you can go back to sleep."

_Huh! If he wants to listen to me, he'll have to listen through the muffles under my pillow._

"My head is killing me…my throat feels like it got scratched by a violent cat…my nose is runny-" I blew into a Kleenex–"my face feels all stuffy...and I'm _reaaaally_ tired all of a sudden…"

"Doesn't sound good at all. Let's see…I think there's some Sudafed and and cough drops in the kitchen. That should help with the cold you seem to have."

I slowly nodded in agreement.

With that, Kisame got up again, grabbed an empty glass of water by my bed, and left. Then returned a few minutes later with the Sudafed, a cup full of water, and cough drops.

"Here you are," he said, placing them on my bedside table.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I gulped the Sudafed down with water and sucked on the cough drop.

"Right…Well!" Kisame got up. "Myself or someone else will check on you in another hour. See how you're doing, alright?"

"Okay…" I mumbled, now half asleep as I heard a door shut softly in the background…


	5. Help, Needed!

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 5: Help, Needed!

**Authors Note: **I got like the next 3 or 4 chapters in rough drafts right now, so yall will not have to wait too long for more! Hope you are enjoying it!

* * *

_Food…I need to get…food….Need to…get up…_

Slowly lifting myself out of bed to a bombardment of pounding in my head, I held onto it, groaning at the pain.

_Come on Deidara…Get up. You're an S-ranked criminal. You think a little headache's gonna stop you?_

I eventually got to a sitting position, although my entire body fell to the side of my bed's headrest as a a sudden wave of dizziness swept over me while nausea tried to bring up whatever I ate last out of my stomach.

_No way in hell I'm lying in bed all day. I need to...get up..._

With some effort, I placed a foot on the ground as I steadied myself, feeling a bit woozy as I did so. Shaking the thought away I placed a hand against the wall as I made my way toward the door.

…

Upon entering the kitchen I was met with the strong odor of whatever was made earlier that morning. As the smell made me want to hurl, I covered my face.

_**Of course**__ I'm really sensitive to smell right now! Being sick seriously sucks._

Walking toward the fridge I opened it up to see what was available for the taking.

_Let's see…eggs, cheese, milk, vegetables, ketchup, mayonnaise, what kind of crap is this? Damn it! Isn't there at least __**some meal **__I can eat around here? I really don't think I can handle cooking anything right now…Just standing up is making me feel horrid...But I need to have a meal…Damn it! Where's Tobi when you need him! Well…at least tea sounds easy..._

Making my way toward the stove I filled it with water from the sink when I began to hear a sudden ringing in my ears.

Setting down the kettle, I held onto my already aching head as I placed another hand on the cold counter to steady myself.

_Shit! What's happening now? _

I cringed as the throbbing pain in my head and the ringing in my ears getting higher and higher in frequency by the second, only continued, bringing about another wave of dizziness, making me sway on the spot as I pressed a palm against my forehead. In seconds I began to feel the effects of lightheadedness come over me as my body collapsed on the kitchen tile with a **THUD!** I groaned as the pain hit me like a C1 bomb.

_Ahhhhh….My head is KILLING me! Ohhhhh…go away!_

Slowly, I managed to crack an eye open as I looked up from where I lay to see the Akatsuki kitchen blurring in and out of focus in front of my eyes.

_Gotta….move..._

Making one last attempt, I managed to get up on trembling elbows before the blurred vision around me got smaller...

...and darkness engulfed me.

_Damn it._

….

_Those zombie idiots…I swear one day I'll kill them myself…_Sasori muttered to himself as he left the living room of the two arguing Akatsuki members.

Sasori had just gotten back from gathering some supplies on Leader Pein's orders. It hadn't been the most exciting trip in the world, but it had to be done. All in all, he was glad to be back so he could finish up some finishing modifications for his puppets. However, as soon as he entered the Akatsuki hideout he was met with a flying glass vase smashing right over his head by the immortal Jashinist, who claimed he was aiming at his partner, Kakuzu, who easily dodged the attack. After some quick convincing, Sasori got the foul-mouthed nin to shut up as he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen toward his own living quarters.

Upon entering the not-so-clean kitchen of the hideout, Sasori strolled in and was about to go out when he sensed chakra in the vicinity of the kitchen. Glaring his eyes he knew someone was probably trying to sneak up on him; so either Deidara or Tobi, or simply liked appearing out of nowhere; like Itachi or Zetsu.

"**Alright, whoever's out there, get out now before I drag you out,"** he growled, eyeing the room for any movement.

No answer.

Grumbling to himself, Sasori made his way toward the other side of the room only to stop midway as his eyes widened in surprise at what lay before him.

"What the-"

Shock was soon replaced by annoyance as Sasori's eyes narrowed in at the blonde bomber lying on the floor.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" He demanded.

No response.

The fact that Deidara hadn't responded at all to Sasori since he entered the room made him worry.

"**Brat, you better not be playing or I'll make you wish you hadn't,"** he warned dangerously.

Still nothing.

Looking down Sasori decided he'd have to make sure the kid was all right. As much as he hated to admit it, Deidara _was _his partner. Sighing, the Sunagakure nin bent down as he looked over the blonde. His breathing was slightly faster than normal, his body was sweating at a rapid speed, and he looked as pale as a ghost.

_The brat must have passed out…I knew he was sick but I didn't think he'd fall unconscious because of it…_

Rolling his eyes Sasori picked up his partner as he held him bridal style in his arms, and left toward the blonde bomber's room.


	6. Help, Yay!

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 6: Help, Yay!

**Authors Note: **Sasori does sound mean, but it's just how he shows he cares. ^_^

* * *

_Ohhhh….I feel awful…._

I felt just as horrible, if not _worse_ than before...

_Terrific._

However, despite being sick I could still sense chakra and knew someone was nearby...

My eyelids fluttered open as I looked blearily around the room.

I noticed I was in my own room in no time, even with blurred vision. What I didn't know was why there was a dark mass was in front of me. I could hear the sounds of something being worked on from that area of the room as well, but what? Blinking my eyes, the image cleared a bit to reveal the back of an Akatsuki cloak, worn by a hunched up figure at my desk. Only one person I knew matched that description. But why would _he _be here?

"_Sasori?" _I asked, still a little bit out of it.

Sasori turned around to face me with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah brat, it's me. Who else?" He growled.

"_What are you-"_

"Doing here? Making sure you don't pull off another stunt like that again! What were you thinking!"Sasori practically shouted as I practically jumped in surprise. I was still pretty out of it and wasn't sure why he was so mad at me all of a sudden.

"_Uh…what do you…mean, Sasori?" _My voice croaked.

"**Don't play games with me Deidara.** We both know full well you deliberately went into the kitchen to get yourself something to eat. Now considering how you've got Tobi and Kisame _both _waiting on you hand and foot, I'm not surprised that wasn't enough for you. The question was, why would you do it to yourself and make your condition even** worse," **the puppet master growled.

_Okay, now I was really confused. I seriously didn't know what he was talking about..._

"_Um…Sasori? Could you tell me…__**why **__you're so mad at me?"_

That seemed to gain a surprised response from Sasori who stayed silent for a second before replying rather calmly, "Deidara look at me."

"_Huh?" _I slowly raised my head up as my heavy laden eyes matched Sasori's glaring pupils.

"I need to know what your symptoms are. And give me **specifics**. I already know you've got more than a headache."

_Wow... My man Sasori looks pretty angry right now... But I'm not about to give in and receive help from **him.** Not so he can hold it against __me and call me even more of brat... __Hell no is that happening. _

_Not like I need any help anyway..._

"It's nothing," I muttered, finding my voice again.

"Bullshit."

_Okay…so that won't work…_

"Look Sasori…I'm fine. Really I-"

"**Say that one more time Deidara. I dare you."**

Looking up at his menacing gaze, I knew he meant business.

Hardly having any energy left and a headache that really didn't like that booming voice of his, not to mention, knowing Sasori, he'd find a way to _make _me tell him what he wanted, regardless.

Sighing in defeat, I answered, "I've got a splitting headache, my face feels all fuzzy, my throat feels like a cat scratched it out, my nose is runny, and any time I move my head I feel an onslaught of dizziness come over me**-*Cough! Cough!"**

"And _despite _all this you _still_ went out just go get some _food?"_ Sasori looked at me unbelievingly, as if talking to the biggest idiot in the world.

"Well yeah…I mean I had to get _something_ to eat."

"Because of course no one else would get you something right?" Sasori replied sarcastically.

"Hey! I can't rely on you guys all day long, ya know? I need to do things for myself. Why do _you_ care anyway?"

"What _I _care about is that every time you pull off a stunt like that _I _gotta pay the price!" Sasori spat as he stood up.

"Oh really? And what price is that? Sitting around doing nothing?" I replied coolly.

"Hold your tongue brat. I'm only here because _**somebody **_has to look after you."

"Then why not Kisame?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, you're sick. And we are _all _a part of a _very _small criminal organization. We don't lounge around all day. We get called on _missions _and have our orders that need to be undertaken in a timely fashion. We don't have _time _for our members to get sick. Having one comrade down is bad enough, but we can't afford any more than that."

"Then how about _you_?"

"I'm a puppet," he replied flatly. "And as such I'm immune to illnesses. One of the superior advantages of not being human."

_Oh yeah, that's right…I guess he wouldn't get sick after all…_

Sighing, Sasori looked _slightly_ calmer than when I first woke up.

"I've checked your temperature and it's still pretty high. Keep taking whatever Kisame gave you and you should get better soon. As long as you don't go on any more _**adventures,**__" _he gave me a look, "you should be fine. As for food, I'll bring you something within the hour," he growled.

"Yeah, fine," I muttered quietly, looking down at my bed sheets.

Sasori nodded briefly and walked toward the door. However, just after placing his hand on the doorknob, he turned around to face me.

"And the next time you need something,** ask** someone. At least while you're sick. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good. Then get some sleep brat…

…You look like hell."

And with that, my puppet of a partner left. Leaving me alone once again. And a little…surprised.


	7. Fevers And-Stories?

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 7: Fevers and-Stories?

* * *

"_The brat really looks bad..."_

"_Yeah...On top of that his temperature doesn't seem to change at all..."_

"_What was it the last time you checked?"_

"_102."_

"_Damn it."_

_"We better make sure he gets better soon or Leader Pein won't be happy."_

"_Don't worry, he'll be fine."_

The distant voices around me slowly began to fade out, just as they had slowly faded in...

…

I woke up once again to a throbbing headache and a feeling of utter crap.

_Damn it….Why is this still HERE?_

Realizing the pain was too distracting to try and get any more sleep, I decided to wake up and at least see what the delicious food I smelled nearby was.

Slowly opening my eyes, my blurred vision slowly focused as my room came into view. Looking down where the food's smell came from, I saw a steaming, hot bowl of soup on the table next to my bed.

_Let's hope this is from Tobi. No one else here knows how to cook shit._

Just as I put the spoon up to my mouth I was interrupted by, "I was about to wake you up. Don't want your food to get cold, do you?"

I looked up to see Kisame leaned against the wall with a grin plastered on his face.

I felt like I was gonna fall asleep again as my heavy eyelids drooped, but just in case this _was _made by Tobi, I took a sip. Closing my eyes I relaxed, realizing it was once again that idiot's doing as my thoughts drifted away from my throbbing head…

After a few minutes of slurping its goodness, something hit me as I set the spoon down on the glass plate, wincing at the sound, as I looked over at Kisame.

"Something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, actually sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah…"

_Wow. My voice sounds like sandpaper…_

"Well? What is it?"

"Sasori told me he's the only one that could come near me cuz I'm *cough cough* sick *sniffle* and he can't get sick…So why are _you _here?" I looked up at him with no doubt heavy, bloodshot eyes and a stuffed up nose.

Kisame shrugged. "I doubt I'll catch whatever you got with how little I come in here. On top of that I have a high resistance to catching any illnesses..."

"Huh. Okay..." I replied, and without another thought took another sip.

A few minutes went by as I took the last few slurps of the delicious soup and set it down on the table.

"Send my regards to Tobi," I said.

Quickly regretting my words after realizing how overjoyed and over_ annoying _Tobi would be once he heard that, I added, "Wait! Don't-"

_Ahh! My throat!_

I held onto my throat as it flared up in pain.

"Awww, come on Deidara. The kid's dying to know you're alright…That would be just the thing to cheer him up…" Kisame trailed off with a sly grin.

Sending him a glare, I replied, "You know for one of the "nicest" members of this organization, you sure put on an act," I mumbled.

"Haha. Well, good thing you're not fooled I suppose…Don't want any other dimwitted members around here…Well…no more than necessary…" Kisame trailed off as he stood up.

"Well…I better get going…Are you going to be okay for a while on your own?"

"I'm fine," I answered shortly.

"Right. See yah later Deidara." Kisame opened the door, and with a soft "thud," it shut behind him.

_Alright… Now what to do?..._

_I can't create any art…Even a small explosion would give me a killer headache…I wonder if I could just mold some figures for detonation later…Hmmm…_

Looking around, I noticed my clay was nowhere to be found. Just as I was about to think where I put it last, it hit me.

_It's still in my pouch…Not a whole lot, but there's at least some in there…And what I had in my cloak is probably dried up by now…Damn it!_

_Alright…guess I'll have to get up then….Oh wait…Sasori would be really pissed if I do..._

_Screw Sasori! Like I care what he wants…._

_But I'd really not want to have to deal with him yelling in my ear if he catches me. I don't think I could take that right now…Even setting my spoon down on that plate aggravated my headache..._

_Alright then…just be cool…get it quickly._

Holding onto the side of my bed, I gradually stood up and almost face-planted on the floor as I caught myself on the dresser.

_Oh this'll be fun…_

After about a minute of slowly making my way across the room, I made it to my clay pouch and opened it up.

"Ahhh…my beautiful art…perfectly intact."

After a few seconds of gazing at its' beauty, I tore off some large pieces and carried them to my bed, and soon started to work.

…..

After a wonderful, _free _afternoon of swimming, eating, and relaxing, Kisame decided it would be best to check on Deidara.

Expecting to find the blond bomber fast asleep, Kisame was surprised to find him not only lying awake, but working on his "art."

"You're up, huh Deidara?"

Deidara jolted back in surprise at Kisame's voice breaking his concentration. He hadn't even realized the Shark man come in, he was so focused on his creations.

Visually relaxing, Deidara nodded.

"I see you've been busy," Kisame remarked, noticing the various small sculptures on Deidara's bed.

Deidara's attention shifted _slightly _at Kisame's words and continued molding the clay in his hands as it began to take shape.

"Tobi's been pretty worried about you…." Kisame remarked.

_Huh! That idiot. He probably thinks I'm dying or something, _Deidara thought.

"Anyway, I thought I'd let you know he wanted to give you something…"

Rolling his eyes, Deidara would have grumbled had he had his voice, but remained silent.

"He didn't want me to tell you since it's a surprise, but I should warn you it's"

"**BANG!"**

The front door of Deidara's room was swung open, as the masked-nin stood at its' entrance.

"SENPAI!" he shouted as he ran toward his Senpai as Deidara looked on in horror.

_No! No! No! No! NOOOO! NOT HIM!_

"**Senpai!" **Tobi exclaimed as he reached Deidara's bed. "Tobi is so, so, soooo glad Senpai is alright! Tobi wouldn't know what he would do without Senpai!"

_Probably whatever you were doing before you met me, _Deidara mumbled to himself.

"Senpai! When Tobi heard Senpai had a fever Tobi was soooo scared! But then Kisame said Deidara-Senpai would be alright and Tobi felt so happy! But Deidara-Senpai is still sick, so Tobi will read Senpai a story, and then Senpai will be better in no time!"

Deidara stared in deadpan shock at Tobi. Then immediately glowered at Kisame.

"Sorry Deidara…I couldn't get him to leave…" Kisame replied with a rather sheepish look on his face.

Deidara looked back at Tobi and winced as he made contact with the masked-nin staring at him.

_Oh no…What kind of hell is this? Damn it! I feel too weak to get up and leave. And my voice is practically shot. Huh! And Kisame sure doesn't give a damn about me right now. Guess I'll have to ignore it the best I can-_

"ONCE UPON A TIME!" Tobi practically shouted as Deidara cringed at the onslaught of noise as he held onto his head for dear life.

"Tobi, you have to be quiet. Deidara's ears are sensitive to loud noises right now," Kisame reasoned with Tobi in a slow voice, as if speaking to a small child.

"Oh! Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't know Senpai! Shhhh…Tobi will be quieter."

Deidara glared at the masked-nin he despised so much only to notice he was holding a large, children's book in his hands.

_You have __**got **__to be kidding me, _he thought, as a whole new form of dread came over him.


	8. The Three Little-WHAT!

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 8: The Three Little-WHAT!

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took so long guys, but here it is!

* * *

_How the hell did he even get that? _Deidara thought.

"Alright Senpai! Here goes! Once upon a time there was three, little pigs!"

Deidara groaned at the thought of Tobi reading _him _a children's story!

_That bastard…_he thought.

"There _were _three pigs Tobi," Kisame cut in.

"Oh right! Thank you Kisame! There _were_ three pigs and they were all a part of a big, happy, family!" Tobi exclaimed, looking up dreamily at the ceiling.

"How is _three _pigs a big family?" Deidara muttered under his sheets.

"Oh…I guess Tobi is wrong….Oh well! Three is big enough for Tobi!"

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Now then! There were three, little pigs, a part of a BIG, happy, family, but then they had to become ninjas and leave their homes, which made their parents cry because they didn't want their little piggies to leave."

"I doubt it says that Tobi," Kisame cut in.

"Huh?" Tobi cocked his head at Kisame. Then looked down at the book and reread the page.

"Oh! Hahahaha! Kisame is right! Tobi just added that part!" Tobi laughed.

Under the covers Deidara suddenly realized he was pulling on his own hair since he couldn't physically punch Tobi in the face, and immediately let go.

"Go on Tobi," Kisame urged Tobi on with a sharky grin.

"Righteo! So the three, little piggies each went their separate way and decided to build houses! Kisame, why did they decide to build houses? Aren't they going to spend all their time on missions like most ninja?"

"They still need a place to come back to Tobi and get their new missions," Kisame explained.

"Yes, but who gives them missions Kisame?"

"Perhaps the big bad wolf…" Kisame smirked.

"But Kisame! The big bad wolf is bad!"

"Oops…my mistake…"

"Hahaha. Kisame is funny, huh Senpai?"

Deidara glared at nothing in particular as he kept silent. For once.

"Alrighty then! So the three, little piggies each made a house. One made their house out of wood, another out of hay, and another out of sticks. Hey! Senpai! What would you make _your _house out of?" Tobi asked eagerly, his attention directed to the bump under the sheets that was his Senpai.

Deidara grumbled something in response.

"What was that Senpai?"

"I think he said he'd rather be the big bad wolf," Kisame said.

Tobi gasped. "Senpai! Why would you do such a thing to the poor piggies houses!"

"Because they'll be perfect examples of anyone who messes with the big bad wolf," Deidara's scratchy voice growled just above a whisper under the covers.

"Awwww….poor Senpai….you must not have gotten your own house before, huh?"

Deidara flipped the covers down as his bloodshot eyes sent daggers at Tobi.

"**What the hell are you talking about?"**

"Nothing Senpai! Don't be mad! Tobi just thought that maybe the reason Senpai would be so mad at the piggies is they had something he didn't have but wanted, so he blew them up, haha," Tobi laughed nervously.

"**You have ten seconds to get out of here before I blow YOU up Tobi!"**

"Ahhhh! But Senpai! Tobi was just-"

"**One-"**

"But Senpai-"

"**Two-"**

"Senpai, Tobi was just-"

"**TEN!"**

…

Sasori had just finished adding some modifications to his puppets and was headed toward the living room when a deafening **boom!** could be heard from upstairs.

Sighing, Sasori mumbled to himself about "annoying brats" and "killing subordinates" as he made his way up the stairs, toward his partner's room.

Upon entering the room he was met with quite a sight. Deidara was sitting up on his bed, flinging one, small, clay creature at a time at a terrified Tobi who dodged each attack as he jumped around hysterically, yelping as he did so. All the while Kisame watched a good distance away in amusement as a half blown up children's book lay on the floor, with a small fire beginning to form on a picture of a pig's house.


	9. Sasori and, Tea?

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 9: Sasori and, Tea?

* * *

"**What the hell is going on!" **Sasori shouted.

The commotion in the room briefly stopped as everyone turned to look in the puppet master's direction.

"Get that **idiot **out of here or I'm gonna kill him!" Deidara shouted, immediately holding onto his throat in pain.

"Ahh! Tobi is going Deidara!" Tobi exclaimed, backing slowly away from Deidara.

"Ahhh, Sasori…Just in time I see," Kisame teased.

Sasori growled to himself as he turned to face Deidara.

"What do you think you're doing brat?" Sasori glowered at his partner.

Deidara opened his mouth to talk, only to have no sound come out.

_Brat overdid it with that voice of his, _Sasori grumbled to himself. Turning his attention toward Tobi he said, "You better get going Tobi if you know what's good for you."

"R…Right Sasori! Hahaha. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed before running out the door at lightning speed.

Sasori sighed. Then looked up at Kisame.

"So what happened?"

"Well, you know…Tobi was being Tobi and Deidara was being Deidara."

"I see…"

Sasori rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of the youngest and youngest _acting _members of the group. It was then his eyes caught sight of the burning children's book as he thwacked it with his tail, causing the fire to go out instantly.

"I assume Tobi was…_reading _Deidara a children's book," Sasori uttered with disgust.

"That's right," Kisame grinned.

_No wonder the brat tried to kill him. He wouldn't have lasted more than a second with me. _

"Anyway…I see no need for me to be here…Unless you need any help?" Kisame asked, glancing over at Deidara.

Sasori gave Kisame a brief look before turning his attention back at Deidara.

"No," replied.

"Right," Kisame said as he headed toward the door. "Tell me if you need anything," he said, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Sighing, Sasori glared at his idiot of a partner, taking in the state Deidara was in. And quite frankly; he looked like shit. His hair was matted and sweaty, his eyes still had that black ring under them, and he was sweating even more than before, breathing a little _too _heavily in Sasori's opinion. He was sitting up against his pillows, holding his throat with one hand while the other hand's tongue hung limply at its side, panting.

_That brat's gonna be the cause of his own death, I swear…_

Deciding he'd better see what the brat's temperature was after all this commotion, he got up to look for it in the disorder of the room, which at that point he took into account**. **As soon as he came in he noticed it of course, but didn't give it a second thought. This was the _bomber's _room after all. But after seeing things even more in disarray than normal, he grumbled at having to find _anything _in this room at all. Burns from Deidara's bombs scattered the wooden floor, although they just replaced the previous burn marks from his last explosions. He also found little pieces of paper from that child's book, with bunches of Kleenex scattering the room. _How the hell did it even get all the way over there? _Sasori thought, noticing piles of Kleenex lying on the opposite side of the room.

Sighing for the hundredth time that day it seemed, he pushed aside the debris from the floor, in search of the thermometer.

Nothing.

Growling in frustration, Sasori was about to ransack the whole room in search of it when he noticed the blasted thing lying on the floor a few feet away from his partner's bed. Glancing over at Deidara he noticed the blonde had his eyes closed, but was certainly not asleep. The pain in his face was evidence of that.

Shaking his head, he took hold of the thermometer, went to the bathroom to wash it off, and placed it back on the table next to the bed. He then took the empty cup on the table and went to the kitchen to get the brat some tea, all the while wondering why in the _hell _he was doing this.

_**DEIDARA'S POV: **_

_Ahhh! My throat feels awful! I can't even swallow without feeling like it's on fire! **Damn that Tobi**…he's the cause of all this…Him and that damned book of his! Who the hell even reads a book like that? He's in the freaking Akatsuki!... ..._

_I wonder what Sasori's doing…I hear him shuffling around my room. What is he cleaning or something? Ha. Yeah right. _

_Hmmm…._

Opening my eyes, I was met with a bit of a blurry vision that gradually got back to normal to see-

No Sasori.

_Hm. Must have left. Fine by me…_I closed my eyes again only to be interrupted by-

"Brat. Open up."

_Huh?_

Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with Sasori's bulky image hovering over me, holding out a thermometer. Wordlessly I opened my mouth as he put it in.

We waited in silence for a few minutes until he took it out. I looked up as he read it.

"100. Good. It's going down."

_Well that's good news. Sure didn't make me feel any better though, huh!_

I had just closed my eyes again when Sasori instructed, "Brat. Drink this."

Cracking an eye open, I noticed he was holding out a hot cup of tea.

"Not in the mood," I practically whispered as I turned away, snuggling more into my covers.

"It wasn't a request Deidara. Now drink it," Sasori ordered.

"No."

"**Deidara. Drink it now," **Sasori's tone clearly stating, **"Do it or else."**

I knew this wasn't going to end well for me if I didn't do what he wanted. And so…_slowly_…I managed to get into a better sitting position as I snatched the cup from his hand and took a few slurps.

_Ugh. I really don't want to finish all of this-_

"**Drink it all Deidara,"** Sasori warned, as if reading my mind.

Giving him a rather weak glare, I took my time sipping the rest of the tea. Once I was finished, he took the cup from me and placed it on the bed as I got snuggled once more into my covers, suddenly feeling a bit sleepy.

"Stay here, and _don't _get up," Sasori warned. "Someone will get you dinner later," Sasori spoke as he turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.


	10. Stay Up and Shut Up

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 10: Stay Up and Shut Up

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had gone by relatively calm, although Deidara did have some C4 ready to throw at Tobi in case he tried to come in.

Which he did.

And soon departed.

Kisame had come by to check on Deidara's temperature, which to his relief had gone down. If Deidara wasn't resting, he was molding clay figures or plotting ways to kill Tobi. If someone were to come into his room they'd be scared, to say the least, at seeing a maniacal looking face closely resembling The Joker plastered on the blonde bomber's face.

Deidara had just finished molding a particularly complex bird as he sighed.

_Man…I need to get out of here… _

_(Sniff, sniff) Ahhh…smells like someone's cooking. Good. That'll keep me preoccupied. But chances are Kisame or Sasori will bring it in here, huh! And they won't let me get out of bed. Looks like I'll have to get up myself before they get the chance to bring it in here, _Deidara thought as he got himself out of bed and made his way toward the door.

…..

Sasori was busy making soup in the kitchen while Kisame searched the cupboards.

"I'm telling you Sasori, I don't see it," Kisame frowned; annoyed he couldn't find the one spice Sasori needed for his soup.

Grumbling, Sasori moved over toward Kisame as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a spice.

"**I told you it was there…" **he growled.

"Don't be angry Sasori…I'm no good in the kitchen…That's something Tobi's the best at," Kisame smirked.

"Don't try to get out of this. You wanted to help the brat, so here you go,"Sasori pushed the spice into Kisame's hand as he walked over toward the now steaming tea kettle. Kisame gradually sprinkled the spice into the pot of soup as Sasori removed the tea kettle from the stove and began to take out cups and bowls.

"I assume it's just the three of us eating?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah…No one else is around…" Sasori mumbled.

"You mean nobody is down here yet, and you aren't going to call them all to dinner like a mother hen?"

Sasori gave him a look. "Does it matter?"

"Not at all," Kisame grinned, when suddenly he jumped in his seat at seeing the blonde bomber sitting comfortably at the kitchen table.

"What the heck are you doing up Deidara?"

Sasori's eyes bulged upon hearing Deidara's name as he spun around to glare at his partner.

"**Deidara…Get back to bed. NOW," **he warned.

"No," Deidara said simply as he smiled up at Sasori. "I'm eating here. And not moving," he added flatly, clearing stating it wasn't up for debate.

Sasori glared at his partner for a few seconds before turning back toward the soup, knowing full well Deidara would be a pain in the ass to try and get to bed now. But that didn't mean he wouldn't go to bed _after _dinner…

"So!" Deidara grinned, propping his feet up on the table. "What's for dinner?"

"Beef and vegetable soup," Kisame replied as he continued to stir the soup.

Deidara paused, waiting for more of an explanation.

"_And…_that's it?"

Sasori turned around to glare at his partner. **"We don't run a buffet here brat. Take what you receive and be grateful for it."**

"Sasori…my man**…**be cool…I'm grateful…" Deidara gave a small smile.

"Could have fooled me…" Sasori mumbled.

"So!" Kisame decided he'd break any unnecessary tension. "I take it, you're feeling better Deidara?"

"Yeah I am," Deidara managed a weak smile.

Sasori huffed, clearly not believing his partner.

"Sasori, you don't believe me?" Deidara put on a hurt look.

"Do you honestly think I'd believe the words of an idiotic bomber who just looks like he got blown up by one of his own detonations in a graveyard?" Sasori glared at him.

"Hey that's not-*Cough! Cough!*" Deidara's body lurched forward as it sent him into a coughing fit.

Kisame smirked. "Looks like you're not doing as good as you thought Deidara."

"No I'm (*cough, cough*) fine…" Deidara looked down wearily.

"**That's it," **Sasori grabbed the artist's arm, yanking him up, as he led both of them out of the kitchen.

"Ah! Sasori! What are you-"

"**You're going to bed. Don't argue brat."**

"But-but-"Deidara stuttered as he was pulled away in the iron grip of his partner.

"Kisame! Help!" Deidara shouted.

"Sasori…Would it really be so bad for him to sit down out here? The kid's been stuck in bed all day..."

"Yeah! Listen to Kisame!" Deidara agreed.

"**I don't care. He's just gonna get us all sick and make himself worse."**

"No I won't!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to make himself worse, would you Deidara?"

"No, of course not!"

"Not to mention neither of us can get sick...well...not easily anyway...I bet he'd be quiet the rest of the night if he could eat here with us, don't you think?" Kisame put on a sly smile.

Deidara opened his mouth to agree, then shut it quickly.

"Hmmm…." Sasori put a hand up to his chin in thought. "The rest of the night without that brat yapping…"

Sasori looked up at Kisame.

"Agreed," Sasori let go of his partner's arm and sat down.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this!" Deidara shouted.

"**Sit down brat before your soup gets cold."**

"Huh!" Deidara folded his arms, glaring at his partner who contently ate his soup while Kisame sat down with his own bowl. Realizing this was his only chance, the terrorist bomber reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This scene carries on the next chapter! I wanted to give you guys something soon though so here's the first part!


	11. SoSleepy

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 11: So….Sleepy…

**Authors Note: **Told you guys I'd get it to you soon. ^_^

* * *

The three S-rank Missing nin ate in relative silence for a few minutes until Kisame asked, "So Sasori? I hear the Hidden Leaf has been a pain in your side, eh?"

"**Don't even talk about those idiots."**

"And why is that?"

"**Are you trying to annoy me Kisame?"**

"Of course not…"

As Kisame and Sasori went on, Deidara was perfectly content to slurp on his soup. His throat hurt way too much to talk anyway. The tea wasn't bad either. In fact…it tasted better than usual.

_**DEIDARA'S POV: **_

_Ugh…I still don't feel that great but maybe this'll help in a few hours…This whole not talking thing actually isn't that bad, huh!_

I looked up to see Sasori and Kisame still at it, arguing about something.

I smirked.

_Especially since for once I get to see an argument with other people._

Sipping my tea I continued to watch until they both stopped.

_Wait, what? That's it? Me and Sasori's arguments always last longer than that. Huh! Whatever…_

Getting up I made my way toward the tea to get some more when all of a sudden I began to feel drowsy.

_Huh. That's odd. I guess it makes sense since I'm sick but still…_

Sitting down again I took another sip and let my head hang low as my eyes tried to drift off.

"You okay there Deidara? You look like you'll clonk out at any minute," Kisame remarked.

"Yeah I'm *yaaaawn* fine…" I said quietly.

"Haha. You look like you need some rest kid."

"No!" I shook my head. "I'm fine."

I noticed Sasori frown at me and ignored him.

"So Kisame. What are you *yaaaawn* doing tomorrow? Any missions?"

"Yeah. I got a solo mission since Itachi's on his own mission right now."

"Huh…" I replied with hardly a hint of enthusiasm. In fact, I barely comprehended what he just said.

_Wait a second! Nobody suddenly gets this exhausted out of nowhere…Something's going on…_

**GASP!**

_Sasori…I bet he's responsible!_

Glaring at my partner I took a slow sip from my cup when I noticed it.

_The cup! The tea! I knew it tasted different!_

"What did you do?" I demanded, slaming the cup down on the table.

Kisame looked on in confusion while Sasori just staredat me with narrow eyes.

"**Don't blame me for your insomnia brat."**

"I don't have *yaaaawn* insomnia…" I muttered.

_Damn it!_

"Then what do_ you_ call it?" He remarked dryly.

"You**_ did_** something, I know it!"

"Deidara, what are you talking about?" Kisame asked.

"You put something in my drink didn't you!" I glowered at his smug face.

I noticed Kisame look over at Sasori, then back at me in confusion.

"And what do you think you can do about it brat?" Sasori glared at me.

"**I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!"** I stood up angrily as I reached into my pocket for my clay.

"**Just try,"** Sasori growled as his tail raised itself up into the air. Yet it didn't look like it was about to attack…

_That's weird…_

Without warning, my vision blurred as I felt my body begin to sway.

_Damn that Sasori! What the hell did he *yaaaaawn* do…_

Scowling, I noticed both Sasori and Kisame looking at me with…dare I say it…a little _concern _on their faces…

Taking a step towards Sasori I held out a finger accusingly at him. "_Yooooou…..I'll….get….you…._" My voice drifted off as my eyes began to close on their own accord…and I soon fell into darkness.

_**SASORI'S POV:**_

I watched my idiot-of-a-partner give me one, last, empty threat before he fell face-first onto the ground as my tail caught him around the waist and laid him on the kitchen floor.

"Sasori, what did you do?" Kisame asked, puzzled.

"Nothing much…Just gave the brat some sleeping pills."

"Ahhh… I see. Didn't think he'd follow through and go to bed after this eh?"

"No. I _knew _he wouldn't. That, and I didn't want to have to deal with making him go to bed," I grumbled.

_That brat can be such a pain in my ass…_

"Well at least he looks better. His temperature's certainly gone down," Kisame remarked as he looked down at Deidara's sleeping form.

"**He better be. There's no way I'm being that brat's babysitter another day."**


	12. Mahjongg!

**Deidara's Sick Days**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 12: Mahjongg

**Authors Note: **Final chapter!

* * *

_I woke up feeling a bit more refreshed. My temperature had gone down, I didn't feel as sweaty, and my clothes weren't sticking to my skin. All in all, I felt pretty good. That was, until I sat up. _

"_Ohhh…."_ I moaned, holding my palm to my head.

Bad idea.

_Guess I'm still a bit dizzy…_

Slowly getting up, I managed to make my way toward the bathroom and get ready for the day as I looked in the mirror.

"Damn it!"

My hair was a mess. Sticking it up in every direction, due to any lack of care for days while I was sick.

_Huh! This'll take forever to comb out. Better wash it. But __first __I gotta eat. I'm starving._

Making my way to the kitchen I stopped abruptly at hearing the sounds of a…_card game?_

_What time is it?_

Time had definitely escaped me during my time sick.

"So? Deidara? Feeling better?"

_Huh? _

I looked up to see Kisame and Sasori looking over at me while that bastard Itachi showed no interest whatsoever.

"Un," I replied with a nod as I took a seat next to Sasori.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Mahjongg,"Kisame answered with a grin. "Wanna play? We need one more player."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled smugly.

_Just what I need right now. Something fun._

"No. You're going back to bed. I'm not playing with an irritating brat, no doubt running on less than adequate sleep," Sasori grumbled.

"No worries Sasori, I feel fine," I grinned.

"**Urrrr**…brat…don't get on my nerves…"

"Come on Sasori. What's the big deal?" I asked casually.

"The big _deal _is you can barely sit up**, **let alone concentrate or use any sort of tactic whatsoever in your state. I'd be surprised if you even stayed awake that long."

"Oh yeah! You bastard! You drugged me!" I jumped up, fuming at Sasori.

"So?" Sasori replied indifferently.

"So? What do you mean "so!" I yelled, my throat still pretty sore, _damn it!_

"Shut up Deidara," Sasori snapped. "We're in the middle of a game, and you needed it."

"No you aren't! You just set it up! And besides, I _said_ I was gonna go to bed!"

"Do you honestly think I _cared_ what you _said _you were going to do?"

**"**_**Why you…"** _I warned threateningly.

"Deidara, calm down," Kisame spoke slowly.

"Yes. Let's just start already…" Itachi muttered impatiently.

"Fine by me," Sasori growled.

"Alright. Everyone roll," Kisame instructed as each Akatsuki member rolled a die to see who would go first.

"Right then. Itachi's the Dealer," Kisame said.

_Huh! Of course he is…_Deidara muttered to himself. _Probably cheated, that bastard…_

Itachi began shuffling the tiles and dealt them to each player. As the game went on, Kisame was in the lead, to everyone's chagrin. He had a ton of luck the first two games, and if Hidan had been playing, would have outright used his scythe on the shark man. Thankfully, the zombie twins were on a mission.

_Hmmm…I'm liking my chances here… _Deidara smirked at his tiles.

"Deidara. Go to bed," Sasori ordered for the zillionth time that night.

"No," I replied simply.

_What the hell is his problem! I bet he knows I've got something good. That's why he doesn't want me to play. Huh!_

…

A few more minutes go by...

…..

"Deidara," Sasori warned.

….

"Hey Kisame," Deidara grinned.

"What?" Kisame looked at the blonde bomber suspiciously.

"MAHJONGG! BAM!" I laid out my tiles in all their glory for everyone to see.

"What the hell! How'd you do that kid?"

"Strategy Kisame, my man. Pure strategy," I grinned. On top of that, seeing that damn, emotionless Uchiha even have the slightest frown on his face made my victory all the sweeter.

"Deidara, go to bed. You need to sleep," Sasori ordered again.

"Like hell I'm taking orders from you Sasori! Right when I'm winning, huh? I know what you're up to! Don't count on it!"

"**Brat…either you go willingly or I'll make you,"** Sasori threatened as he glared at me from behind Hiruko.

"You know what…maybe Sasori's right, Deidara?" Kisame smirked.

"What? Don't you dare Kisame!" I glared at the shark man.

"You don't look too good…"

"Shut up! I know what you're *cough* *cough* up to!"

"Deidara, go to bed," Itachi spoke dryly.

"Who told you to say anything you damn Uchiha!"

Itachi glared at me.

"Well I'm not leaving. And if anyone wants to try and make me, you'll face my art! Huh!"

"Fine…" Kisame sighed, not really wanting a battle at the moment.

"Hm!" Sasori grumbled to himself, clearly not the mood to go up against me. Itachi meanwhile said nothing. As usual.

…

We played for about another hour. I didn't get any more Mahjonggs, that bastard Sasori won the last two, but I did manage to get a few Pong of Honors.

It was at this point I started to feel myself getting sleepy.

_Damn it! Why am I sick still!_

Despite my attempts to try and stay awake, I was barely holding on until we called it quits.

I was resting my head on the table with my eyes closed when I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Deidara. We're done," Kisame said with a hint of amusement.

"Oh. Right," I said, getting up.

As I looked up I saw Sasori glaring at me. Obviously not pleased I stayed awake this long.

Shrugging my shoulders I made my way toward my room and flopped down onto my bed. In seconds I was out like a light.

…

Morning came and I finally felt better. Dare I say it, normal. As I made my way toward the kitchen I actually managed to eat some cereal without feeling nauseous and was even tempted to go outside and collect some fresh clay after Kisame came in saying how nice it was. Unfortunately, Sasori, who was sitting across from me at the table, gave me a look saying, **"Don't even think about it."**

Sighing, I decided to wait until he was busy working on one of his puppets or whatever before I made a break for it. Actually, both Sasori and Kisame weren't even taking care of me anymore, so I knew right off hand that was a good sign. I could finally get my freedom back!

As the day went on, everyone was either out on missions or doing their own thing. Sasori was working on his puppets and Kisame was out who-knows-where.

Now was my chance.

Making sure no one was around, I walked through the narrow tunnels leading outside and opened the sealed Akatsuki door to reveal a bright, fresh morning.

"Ahhhhh," I closed my eyes as the gentle breeze hit my face. "This is perfect…"

Making my way toward my favorite river bed, I began to collect some clay.

"This clay is perfect…Just the right texture and molding capabilities I need for my art…"

"So. You left, huh?" Kisame's amused voice spoke from behind me.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the clay.

"Nothing…You're certainly looking better."

"I feel better," I replied, inhaling some air and letting it out without so much as a cough.

"Well I better be off. Me and Itachi have a mission today."

"Oh yeah? Where at?"

"Just some small village a few days away that's been snooping around a bit too much for Leader's liking," Kisame grinned, obviously looking forward to the fight that would ensue.

"Well. Good luck."

"Thanks kid. I'll be seeing you later."

And with that, Kisame headed back to base.

After spending another half hour out in this peaceful field, I too made my way back to base. As I entered the kitchen I found myself thirsty, so I placed the tea kettle on the stove. Once it was done I poured myself a cup and sat down to relax, drinking it slowly as I closed my eyes.

_It's time like this, being in the Akatsuki isn't so bad..._

"**You better have collected enough clay brat. We're off on a mission today,"** Sasori grumbled from somewhere nearby.

"Where to?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"**The Land of Water."**

_Damn it! Right when I was getting comfortable. And the Land of Water no less. So much for getting better... I'll probably end up sick all over again._

"**And don't get sick again brat. I don't enjoy spending my time taking care of you," **Sasori growled as he walked away.

I smirked.

_Ah well…Might as well enjoy the few hours I have left…_

_After all...I haven't got forever..._

**THE END**

**Authors Note:** I have never played Mahjongg but wanted the boys to be playing a card game and liked that one, so let's hope it turned out alright! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
